Rock God/Sick of You/Live Like (There's No Tomorrow)
Rock God/Sick of You/Live Like (There's No Tomorrow) by Selena Gomez & The Scene ''is a song that will be featured in the upcoming episode Silence, the ninth episode of Season One. It is sung by Gareth, Trae, Luke, Hinton, Jack and the Warblers. Lyrics '''Trae:' Preacher man walked into the club and he said He said, hey girl, can't you walk a mile straight? Gareth: Father, I'm torn and I'm selling my soul To the rhythm, the beat and the bass Hinton: 'Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways 'Cause I'm so possessed With the music, the music he plays Trae with Gareth: I can't stop my feet from dancing To the sound of his drum Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god I can't keep my hips from swaying To his sweet melody, you see I fell in love with my rock, rock god Luke and Hinton: You know fairytales don't come true Not when it comes to you Open up for the first time And you can bet that it's the last time Trae and Hinton: Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes He said, hey girl, can't you live your life right? Father, things aren't always so black and white Don't cast the first stone 'cause I'm not alone Luke: If time came to an end today And we left too many things to say If we could turn it back What would we want to change And now's the time to take a chance Come on, we gotta make a stand What if we gotta lose The choice is in our hands Hinton: No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could 'Cause I chose a path and I'm not looking back And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me Hinton with the Warblers: I'm happier alone Taking all your pictures and I'll throw those memories out of the door I'm Sick of you, so sick of you Sick of all your little lies Trae: Preacher man, preacher man Gareth: Preacher man, preacher man Trae, Gareth and Luke: Forgive me for I know not what I do Preacher man, preacher man Preacher man, why don't you understand? Preacher man, preacher man Jack: I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights I just don't care who was wrong or right I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside Jack and Hinton with the Warblers: I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you Sick of all of your little lies I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you Sick of all the girls by your side What you don't know is how great it feels To let you go Trae and Luke: When it's time to reminisce You're gonna realize you miss this You're in my mind for the last time And at the most you were a pasttime Gareth and Hinton: Be here by my side We'll do this together Just you and me Nothing is impossible Nothing is impossible Jack and Luke: I will wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa) What you don't know is how great it feels To let you go. Hinton: Live like there's no tomorrow 'Cause all we have is here, right now Love like it's all that we know The only chance that we ever found Believe in what we feel inside Believe and it will never die Don't never let this life pass us by Live like there's no tomorrow The Warblers: Live like there's no tomorrow 'Cause all we have is here, right now Love like it's all the we know The only chance that we ever found Believe in what we feel inside Believe and it will never die Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Trae Lachtner Category:Songs sung by Luke Hensley Category:Songs sung by Gareth Adams Category:Songs sung by Hinton Collins Category:Songs sung by Jack Wright